


The Real Thing

by MellowWrites



Series: TiMER Series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - TiMER Fusion, Complicated Relationships, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowWrites/pseuds/MellowWrites
Summary: Sometimes, life gives you lemons and you make lemonade.Other times, life gives you lemons despite knowing you have paper cuts all over your fingers so the juice burns as you try to make the lemonade and everything is awful but you can’t get it to work without feeling the pain so you eventually just give up.Also, the juice got in your eye and so you’re crying, too.





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT on 12/1/2018; I apologize, I won't be continuing this story. I never got into the story enough to actually write it.

Sometimes, life gives you lemons and you make lemonade.

Other times, life gives you lemons despite knowing you have paper cuts all over your fingers so the juice burns as you try to make the lemonade and everything is awful but you can’t get it to work without feeling the pain so you eventually just give up.

Also, the juice got in your eye and so you’re crying, too.

Maybe we should back up a little, because there’s no way that makes sense out of context.

When Hanamaki Takahiro first started at Aoba Johsai, he wasn’t sure what kind of people he’d meet. He’d heard of Oikawa and Iwaizumi from their time in junior high, and while they were nice people, he didn’t think he’d be able to crash that blossoming romance and tag along as a third wheel - especially when Oikawa showed up with a TiMER after his sixteenth birthday and seemed confused as to why it was flashing. Takahiro took one look at Iwaizumi’s wrist and figured it was only a matter of time.

Their upperclassmen were nice, if a bit demanding, but Takahiro didn’t get the chance to really get to know them. Their fellow first years were also quick to keep everyone at an arm's length, though Yuda was pretty nice. 

It was really only Matsukawa Issei who seemed to gravitate towards Takahiro, and he found himself doing the same. Together, they tagged along with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, quietly making fun of the two for how perfect they were for one another despite not realizing it themselves.

Before he realized it, Issei was the only person he truly felt he could be himself around, and Takahiro eventually took to slowly counting down the days until his birthday - he knew the TiMER would be flashing like Oikawa’s until March 1st.

When January 27th finally rolled around, Takahiro could feel himself practically vibrating out of his skin until that night with how excited he’d felt. It was so bad by the time the specialist showed up at his house to implant the device that his mother had eventually snapped at him to calm down. Takahiro took a deep breath and tried to keep his excitement under control, holding his arm out for the specialist.

The pain wasn’t too terrible, but it did make him jump and his mother only sighed, thinking it was his nerves again. They all leaned forward to check it out, and Takahiro hoped with all his heart it wouldn’t start to count down - not yet.

When nothing happened, Takahiro held back his whoop of joy, smiling up at his parents. They both seemed a little disappointed, but seeing Takahiro’s smile was enough to keep them from being worried.

The next day at morning practice, Issei immediately came to his side and grabbed his arm without question, staring down at his TiMER with dark bags under his eyes.

Takahiro didn’t understand the sigh of relief, but he had a feeling about what it meant. That feeling turned into a nervous jumbled mess in his stomach until after practice, where Issei pulled him aside and admitted what Takahiro could only hope for.

“I was hoping it’d still be blank,” Issei said, looking ashamed, “because… I don’t want anyone else to be your one.”

Takahiro had laughed and smacked Issei on the shoulder, “don’t worry, I was scared too!”

He later found out that Issei had thought he misunderstood what he’d meant, because he had groaned and shoved Takahiro into the wall, hurriedly kissing him. In his shock, Takahiro didn’t know what to do and just waited, and Issei eventually pulled away with bright red cheeks. He didn’t get to stop Issei before he ran, but they did talk it out the next day.

Issei apologised for kissing him, adding to the apology with, “I… think you’re my one.”

“I know, I think you’re my one too,” Takahiro had laughed, and Issei stared at him. “I told you that already, didn’t I?”

“No,” Issei shook his head, “you just said you were scared…”

“Because if it wasn’t flashing,” Takahiro held up his wrist, “then you aren’t my one. On March 1st, we’ll know for sure, right?”

Issei had smiled and grabbed Takahiro into a hug, and they didn’t let go until they heard the late bell for classes go off.

For the entire month of February, they exchanged glances and kept quiet about their feelings, that uncertainty still hanging in the air. Takahiro grew more and more confident as March grew closer and closer.

Life was practically throwing lemons at them, but Takahiro wasn’t sure about that lemonade just yet. He waited with baited breath the entire day of March 1st, ready for the lemonade to be made, but his TiMER never changed over to numbers.

At midnight, when the clocks switched over to March 2nd, he got a text from Issei, and the juices immediately began to burn the paper cuts he didn’t notice were there before.

 **Issei**  
[00:00] I have 2 years until I meet my one


End file.
